


Ziran

by ioucos



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, i love these gays with all my heart oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioucos/pseuds/ioucos
Summary: zìrán(自然) adj. 1. self so, so of its own, so of itself; 2. naturally, natural, spontaneously, freely, in the course of events, of course, doubtlessly; 3.Daoismthe most important quality for anyone following Daoist beliefs, arising when one is free from external pressures.





	Ziran

This was new.

Yazawa Nico rubbed her hands together and breathed out a visible puff of air, the cold autumn air setting stingingly into her exposed skin. The great super-idol Nico Nico Nii never got cold, though. She could handle it, especially considering _why_ she was out so early in the morning — the sun had just barely risen! But, she could handle the chill. Still, it would’ve been nice to have something more than a jacket…

Nico shook her head, clearing the thoughts away. No time for that kind of talk. She was a woman on a mission. She checked her phone.

 **nico:** _hey_  
_princess_  
_wake up_  
_cmon dont you wanna see nico like u said_  
**Maki-chan:** _I just woke up._  
**nico:** _and?_  
**Maki-chan:** _I’ll be out soon. Give me a second to get breakfast._

Nico grinned to herself. Maki wouldn’t admit it, sure, but she _knew_ she wanted to see Nico. It felt nice. To be wanted.

“Nerd.”

Nico — and she couldn’t help it! Anyone in her situation would have had a similar reaction — froze up the second she heard the whispered words, calming only slightly when she realized who it was. She spun around to face none other than Nishikino Maki standing right behind her, two strawberry jam-filled buns in hand and a smug smirk on her face. Nico snarled.

“How long were you standing there.”

Maki’s smirk let in a tiny hint of something softer. “Long enough to see you smiling like an idiot at our messages.”

Nico snatched one of the buns out of Maki’s hands and took a bite, reveling in the sweet strawberry taste. With a mouth full of food, she retorted.

“I was just thinking of how much Maki obviously wanted to see Nico, even though she couldn’t admit it over text.”

Maki burned bright red. She opened her mouth, then closed it without making a sound. Busted.

“It’s okay,” Nico said. “Everyone wants to see Nico, so Nico forgives you.”

Rolling her eyes, Maki took a bite of her bun. Nico’s eyes drifted back over to the redhead. She was dressed a lot more _appropriately_ for the colder weather, and Nico had to admit the girl’s coat looked good, even if it was probably _grossly_ expensive.

Without another word, the two of them walked toward the station together. _This really was new._ They’d only really been doing it for a few weeks — just waking up thirty minutes or so early and meeting up before going to school. It was nice, just the two of them. No distractions, no other commitments, just _them_.

There were hardly any people at the actual station this early in the morning — thirty minutes really did seem to make a difference. Not that Nico was complaining. She didn’t miss having to weave through crowds of tired commuters. Looking around once, and then twice at the not-very-many people sparsely scattered about, Nico lightly brushed the tips of Maki's fingers with her hand. Maki jolted in response, eyes shooting first to Nico, and then around at the station.

It didn’t take the redhead long to slide her hand into Nico’s grasp when she saw there was nobody around to see. Nico felt the faint fluttering of butterflies in her chest when Maki lightly squeezed her hand. Ugh. It was like she was a crushing twelve year-old (she didn’t really mind).

They stood like that for a couple more minutes until the train finally arrived at the station. Nico caught Maki yawning as they filed into the train along with the maybe half-dozen other people waiting.

“Tired?”

Maki nodded. “I stayed up too late working on the song.”

They settled into an empty car, Nico grinning all the while. “Maki’s so dedicated! Almost as much as Nico Nico Nii.”

Maki rolled her eyes. “Nobody could be.”

“Maki gets it.”

They laughed, and Maki yawned again as she fruitlessly attempted to stifle it with a hand. Nico stroked Maki’s palm with her thumb. “If you’re tired, you should go to sleep. Nico will wake you up.”

Casually, Maki tossed her bag over to join Nico’s on the seat, and lay her head down on Nico’s lap.

“Okay,” she mumbled.

Such a bizarre form of domesticity, but Nico would take what she could get. Smiling to herself, she lightly stroked Maki’s hair as the girl fell asleep. Stripped of all the pretenses, there was nothing but a warm, pervasive love for each other in that car. All Nico could hear was the moving of the train and Maki’s soft breathing, and all Nico could feel was her warmth in her lap. It was peaceful, pleasant, and oh-so-natural. Like it was meant to be.

Oh, no. She couldn’t _stop_ smiling now.

The rest of the ride passed in silence. When they reached their stop, Nico leaned over Maki.

“Princess,” she whispered. “We’re here.”

Slowly, Maki opened her eyes, met with the sight of Nico’s face.

“Not a bad thing to wake up to,” Maki murmured, a little groggy, but grinning nonetheless.

Suddenly, the redhead grabbed Nico’s face with both hands, and pulled her into a kiss. Nico was first stiff, not having expected it, but relaxed gently into the kiss. It was nice. Warm and cozy and safe. As they separated, Nico could see the contentedness in Maki’s eyes. She wished they could just stay like this a little bit longer. But, the train was in the station. They had to go. Nico grabbed their bags and gently lifted Maki off of her, rising.

“Always surprising Nico like this. It’s not very fair of you, Maki.”

Nico offered a hand, which the redhead took, rising. They exited into the station and, faster than Maki could react, Nico tilted Maki’s head her way and placed a kiss on her lips. The blush on her face made it _so_ worth it.

“There. Much better.”

Maki spluttered. Nico handed her her bag. She took both it and Nico's hand.

As they walked to the school together, Nico was sure of one thing.

This was new, yes. But, more importantly, it was nice.

And judging by the smile on Maki’s face, she felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! thanks for reading!!!! this was my first fic in a while, and my first LL fic period, so i hope you enjoyed! i really do love these kids so damn much oh my god
> 
> thanks to nozoomie for betaing this! love ya <3


End file.
